PoEDtry in Motion
by Gothic Blood
Summary: When Ed's failing grades follow him into his high school career, his parents take action. Hiring Edd to assist him, sometimes it's better not to start the first night with poetry. 100% O/C free. Ed/Edd. Deal with it.


A/N: Ahh, boredom, we meet again! Here's a one shot; gratis, due to all the free time I acquire between semesters. This also has nothing to do with that other story I "wrote"...they just have similar themes...

* * *

Po-ED-try in Motion

* * *

Piles high and miles long seemed a fitting way to describe the seemingly endless trail of books stacked atop the newly cleaned desk. How these copious amounts of informational texts and anything that can be dubbed "clean" wound up in Ed's basement, still puzzled the largest and lumpiest of the Ed boys. The books varied in color and size from small, leather bound novellas, to giant, green Geography books, giving each varied stack of books a colorful look all its own. Ed had recalled seeing something like this in a movie, "Lord of the Flies and the Sewage Slaves"; in which the books were more suited for a more barbaric purpose. As Ed daydreamed to his ever allusive train-of-thought's content, the reason for these out-of-place mishaps entered through Ed's window...or at least, _attempted_ to.

There, suspended a good couple of feet from the ground, loomed the smartest of the Ed brigade, stuck in the window-side entrance to Ed's room. It seemed Ed's window wasn't built for the capacity of a small meteorite, or comparatively, the ridiculously large amount of school supplies Edd had some how managed to shove into a single, forest green, backpack. As Ed stared off into space, Double D's cries for assistance went unheard. Seeing that any attempt to reach Ed verbally seemed impossible, Double D decided to interact more...kinetically. Deciding to use a familiar tactic he had picked up from the jaw breaker competition, Edd waisted no time and slipped one of his shoes off to the tip of his foot. With the slightest flick of the ankle, the shoe managed to smack Ed square in the back of the head. The shoe did little damage, but managed to shake the tall boy from his daze. Ed turned around, angrily determined to find the pesky perturber of peace, but as he noticed Double D, hanging out of his window, the expression changed in a flicker.

"Double D!" Ed exclaimed excitedly, though immediately followed by a look of curious intrigue, "What'cha doin' up there?" Ed asked. Double D gave a half hearted sigh.

"I'm looking for a little assistance, Ed."

"...Sorry Double D, but it is only you and I down here. Nosey parker." Ed countered wagging his finger with a sly smile playing across his face.

"...Help. Me down. Ed..." Double D said. Exasperated, but patient.

Ed didn't waste a second more and delivered his friend to the floor, as per requested. Edd was followed by his backpack that, though conceptually impossible, fit through the small window with a couple of tugs from Ed. "Well now Ed, I think we are finally ready to begin," Double D started, dusting himself off briskly before continuing excitedly, "Where should we start first?"

"...By reminding Lumpy what we are doing, Edd." Ed said, mimicking every word like a parrot. Eddy had managed to get Ed to memorize several phrases in reply to some of his hard to understand surroundings that Double D still couldn't place as incredibly helpful, or incredibly yielding.

Double D sighed, "Well Ed, as you may...or may _not_ remember, you have been placed under my tutelage by your parents, in hopes that your scholastic interests may be utilized more efficiently."

"...Gesundheit." Ed responded. Double D sighed deeply. This was a good hint that it would be a long night. However, as soon as he looked up at Ed's big, goof-ball smile, his heart skipped a beat or two; maybe, that wouldn't be a _terrible_ thing.

"Math...I think math is a good place to start."

It didn't take _too_ long for Ed to catch on to what they were doing. The idea was thought up when Ed's failing grade pattern continued well into his freshman year at Peach Creek High School. His parents felt stumped, as if it were a simple phase Ed would fall out of. They were left with two options to give Ed, proceeding his first semester: either send him away or recruit a tutor. Since the prior was more of a threat than an actuality, the latter was decided upon, and who better than Ed's "little friend" Eddward. After consulting with Double D's parents and the two boys, it was decided that they would start this week.

Personally, Ed didn't mind the idea. For some reason, as soon as he got into high school, he began to notice things more, and it just so happened that one of those things was Edd. Ed wasn't quite sure _what_ it was that he suddenly started noticing, but whatever it was, it was...weird. Sometimes it felt like he had eaten butterflies that would start dancing around in his stomach, starting up sometimes when he glanced over at Edd. Other times it felt like he was surrounded by dandelions, causing his face to burn, like when Double D had tripped onto Ed, causing their two bodies to come within a very close proximity of each other. Ed couldn't figure it out...however, he kinda liked the new feeling. This led to Ed really like being around Double D, even now, as Double D seemed to drone on about 'foil' or something like that. Ed couldn't help but observe his intelligent companion through this new light.

The Ed's hadn't changed too much, after all it had only been a year since Peach Creek Junior High. Whatever was hidden under Edd's characteristic hat had most likely cleared up and the hat seemed more of a personal choice now more than anything else. Tufts of Edd's hair could be seen escaping out in the form of bangs and a nice length in the back while the color reminded Ed of the tops of acorns and chestnuts. His eyes also seemed to become more pronounced to Ed. They were green, yes, but they seemed more so green than anything green Ed had ever seen. They also seemed to change in the light outside, from green to blue, from blue to green...or something like that. He wanted a better way to describe the look of Double D's eyes, but always gave in, seeing as thinking too much often led to a headache. These small things that seemed to be small trifles in the past, seemed much more pronounced to Ed now.

Edd had also gotten a little taller and skinnier, but it wasn't too noticeable. He still wore the usual red shirt, but changed it up for the colder seasons by wearing pants instead of the usual shorts; and though he couldn't see under Edd's baggy khakis, Ed was sure Edd still wore the same red socks, pulled up as high as they were able.

Ed hadn't changed that much either. In fact, he probably change the least out of all the kids in the cul-de-sac. He started to notice that he was getting a little harrier, though not noticeably, he also became taller and a tad bulkier, though these changes were also not really noticeable. His clothing was longer, though unchanged. His hair, still cut in the same fashion. Bright, orange hair standing on end in a uniform pattern, a little longer and fluffier, but still worn it with pride. He also kept the monobrow and the accustomed dazed look in his eye. His eyes were also green, but the green in Double D's eyes out shined his by miles. Ed felt the butterflies dancing again as he noted the features of his tutor, and allowed them to tickle his insides in that funny manner that they did. Double D, however, seemed to notice that Ed wasn't really listening and was more of...staring. Edd began to blush a nearly scarlet hue and decided to change the subject as he coughed.

"English...Y-yes, that sounds...e-hem...like a fine subject." Double D said, snapping Ed out of his stupor. Ed nodded, blindly, though happily sporting a blush of his own, not fully understanding why. "Let's see, this year we are studying more creative pieces, like poetry," Ed perked up at this. They had just started poetry and Ed found a fondness for it. It was nice to know that something like English could have very few rules and only served as an expression of creativity. "Now, we have been studying Romantic works, characterized by it's vivid imagery. For a good examples, here is an excerpt from a famous French Romanticist, Charles Baudelaire." Double D cleared his throat, his pupil at full attention.

_" 'Wine can dress up the lowest cabaret in a splendid disguise, and summon golden porticoes to rise out of a cheap, red haze like sundown, with the sky anæsthetized. And opium can show heavens move...then nauseate the soul with ecstasy. But none of these can match the poison in your eyes, ever so green, those troubled waters were my soul is seen reversed...'_ This is from a piece dubbed Poison, now..._" _But the rest seemed to fade away as far as Ed was concerned. '_Those were Double D's eyes!_' Ed thought excitedly! Those were just the words Ed was looking for to describe the color in Edd's eyes, the feeling they gave off in their radiant light. Suddenly the butterflies were going crazy. They gave him this feeling, a new feeling, and something, deep down inside, told him how to proceed from there.

"Double D!" Roused Ed, jumping out of his chair, face a light shade of red and sporting an even more goofy grin than usual. The sudden change in Ed's inactive state caused Double D to jump, right in the middle of his explanation of imagery's role in Romanticism. "I got something, I got something good!" Ed continued, his excitement reverberating through his whole body.

" 'Have something' Ed, and that's terrific!" Double D chimed in, encouragingly, "Poetry is meant to inspire creativity in the listener and often can create it's own verse inside one's imagination! Please Ed, do share what you feel." Ed stopped in an instant. His sudden mood changes often held a comical appeal and this was no exception, as his previously goofy grin was replaced with an airy, confused look. "...What I got is poetry?" Ed said, dripping with grammatical err.

" '_Have_' Ed, and Sure, it could be! Poets often times use other's works as inspiration to create their own majesty. Why, even Baudelaire himself found inspiration in the American poet Edgar Allen Poe. But the best way to find out, Ed, is if you share, so please, go on." Edd said with a pat of encouragement. Ed thought about it very stoically for a second. The sight of Ed in deep thought was a strange one to Double D, who couldn't help but think, his face tinting it's own shade of red, that his strict posture and his furrowed brow was rather...'cute'. With a nod Ed resumed his old, goofy grin towards Edd, causing Double D to snap out of his day dream and pay full attention to Ed.

Ed cleared his own throat and stood up very proper as if to recite to an audience. Edd turned to fully face him, standing ever since he had jumped mid lecture, face beaming with anticipation, in regards to how Ed would begin. And just as Ed seemed ready to declare the first word in a string of poetic verse, something different happened. It was faint at first, but as it lingered it became more apparent. It was poetry alright. Poetry in motion, as soft lips met within an intersection of two souls in what seemed like a union too delicate for words. As the haze of the moment began to lift, Double D nearly jumped a few feet away in shock; face as red as red could be. Ed seemed confused and a little hurt by the reaction.

"...Wasn't that poetry Double D?" Ed asked, a tad confused.

"Um...no Ed, it's...it's not. Oh dear, not at all." Double D said blushing a deep red hue. His tone, however, was perhaps a little too ambiguous to it's meaning, for Ed seemed very down cast as Double D finished speaking.

"...Than what was it Double D?" Ed asked in a tone mixed with sadness and confusion.

Double D was put on the spot now, he was sure that Ed _had_ to know about the simple things like kissing! I mean the Kanker's did it all the time. And what about all his movies; Edd didn't watch a lot of monster movies, however, and he could easily guess they didn't really play up the romance.

"Well, Ed that was...kissing, you know like the Kanker Sisters..."

"...But that wasn't the same." Ed protested vigorously, "When they did stuff they tried to harm us! I wasn't trying to hurt anyone!"

Double D couldn't help but chuckle, even though it felt very inappropriate. "Well, Ed, regardless of how they approached the situation it was still kissing." Ed still looked confused at Double D. All of Ed's knowledge on kissing was from experiences with the Kanker's, so mistaking the act as an offense wasn't too strange of a mix up. Double D sighed and prepared to explain.

"Ed, kissing is something that can be taken many ways. The key point of kissing is...well," Double D could feel steam billow from his shirt, "is a sign of affection. The Kanker's are very brash about it, but their intentions are the same; though all-be-it understandable to confuse it as wanting to do harm. This display is also a key concept in Romanticism, so it's easy to get carried away by the ideas of poets, especially at our delicate age."

"But...but my insides told me that I should do that...kissing, I mean..." It was Double D that now gave Ed a look that expressed his own confusion and intrigue; a look that Ed knew meant he should explain. "Well, ever since we started school again, I began to feel...funny whenever I was around you. It wasn't a bad funny, but...but a nice funny. Like butterflies dancing in my stomach. And I noticed that your eyes..."Ed couldn't explain why his head suddenly felt so hot and why his tongue felt extremely dry, but still, he continued, "...That poem you read to me, it was the color I saw in your eyes...or the feeling...I, I don't know." He trailed off as he concluded, looking down at his grey socks with a bad feeling in his mouth. Ed Realized he must have done something wrong and now felt really terrible. He walked over to his bed and slumped down on it's untidy mass, his head hiding behind his high collars of his shirt, "I'm sorry. I did something wrong, didn't I Double D. Please don't be upset."

Double D stood there for a second with a deep blush on his face. It took him a few seconds to regain his composure so that he may join Ed on the bed, still as red as a tomato sporting a knowing grin that Ed couldn't see through his collar. Double D put an arm sheepishly around Ed, his head now shooting up like a rocket in response, causing Edd to let out a small laugh.

"Oh, Ed, you did nothing wrong." Double D confided, noticing that Ed had started to tear up behind his collar. "This feeling that you have is something you should know, but I guess the connection could be confusing, especially with how the Kanker's act." Ed gave a big sniffle, than allowed Double D to continue. "What your feeling is...well love, Ed." Double D finished now fully scarlet. Ed sniffled again and began to start making the connections; slowly, but surely he was starting to piece things together. Ed had begun to remember a talk about love that his parents had given him and Sarah years ago. The memory was still a little askew, all Ed could really remember was his paddle ball game. Though slowly Ed's mind began to piece together what was going on and the situation seemed to finally become quite clear.

"So..."Ed said after a few more minutes, sniffling, "You're not mad?" Ed finished with a bit of a whimper. He had remembered that his parents indicated that Ed was supposed to feel this way towards a girl and was unsure if Double D would be okay with it in the same way. Double D gave off another soft laugh as he scooted a little closer to Ed.

"Well, Ed, it would seem a little silly to be mad at you, when...well...I kind of love you too." Double D said, his cheeks emitting high heats as he grabbed a hold of Ed's hand positioned on his lap. Ed felt the sad feeling replaced with a warm sensation, and just a little bit of butterflies. He used his free arm to sloppily clean his face of any tears or other leakage with his sleeve and made a quick sniffle before asking:

"So...can...can I kiss you again?"

Double D gave a small chuckle, "Only if _you_ want to, Ed." he replied uncharacteristically seductively. Ed took that as a yes and leaned in to kiss Double D for a second time.

This time, Double D didn't jump back, but moved forward and returned the kiss passionately. From their Ed let his instincts take over and deepened the kiss by laying Double D down on the bed; Edd's usual reluctancy due to mess seemed a little preoccupied at the moment. Double D surprised Ed initially by allowing his own mouth to open and their tongues to intermingle, but Ed picked up fast and returned the affection. As they rolled around the bed Double D managed to remove Ed's over shirt, though sloppy with inexperience, and began to move his hands up Ed's shirt until both his and Ed's shirts found better company on the floor of Ed's room. Their mouths continued to play on each other's tastes as their bodies perspired and added to the heat of their wave of affections. Double D's hands caressed the taller boys chest as Ed returned the affection by massaging Double D's back, both curious to explore this new found feeling of being intwined with one another. Their tongues danced on excitedly as Ed gave a small moan into the kiss, the vibrations of which sent a spike of adrenaline through both their spins and lifted the feelings to a new level of excitement and passion that both boys didn't even know was possible.

After a few minutes, the oxygen only being supplied by their noses couldn't last them any longer and they finally broke the kiss, panting as if their mouths had almost melted together. Ed, still curious about how to proceed sheepishly enveloped the smaller Ed boy in a cuddling hug that Double D melted into easily; both still trying to regain composure and the right amount of oxygen.

"You're a...You're a good tutor Double D..." Ed said, finally breaking the silence; his voice causing Edd to shiver as the air that followed blew off the sweat drops on his skin.

"Surprisingly...so are you Ed..." Double D cooed back. They laid their together for a few minutes, radiating in their embrace, when Ed broke the silence again.

"Double D...?"

"Yes Ed?"

"...Why does it feel weird..._down there_ too...?" The statement had reinstated that scarlet color on Double D's face as he tensed in the embrace; he realized the lesson was not yet finished.

* * *

It was getting late and Double D, now fully clothed once more, finally fit the last of his tutoring supplies back in his giant green back pack. What started as a schedule intended to focus on the rigorous course work they were given in high school, turned into a lecture of human behavior all in a matter of minutes. After there "tangle of tongues" on Ed's Bed, Edd decided to explain a lot of things to Ed which led to more of a cool down session and a chance for the two to regain control and composure. Ed was finally seeming to understand, though he still didn't quite understand why others would find what they did just now as wrong. Double D decided that it was just something that he and Ed would have to go through together; an idea that Ed was all in for. Ed felt like he was on top of the world now and couldn't wait for all the adventures he and Double D would have from here on out. The good _and_ the bad.

"Sorry I couldn't stay the night Ed, but I do have to help my parents early tomorrow morning." Double D said, as Ed managed to push the giant green backpack outside his window. "I also have to formulate how we should tell our respective families...and Eddy."

"Okey, Dokey, Smokey!" Ed replied in his haphazardly happy manner, still remaining the same old, goof ball no matter what was happening around him; a side of Ed, that Double D couldn't help but fall head over heels for over and over again. As Edd exited the window, he shared one last kiss with Ed. The small Ed boy managed to get the giant rucksack onto his back and waved as he started his return to his own house. The cool autumn breeze blew itself into the room through Ed's window as it was closed. The cool air pricked at his skin, his long sleeved over-shirt still sloppily thrown on the floor. The cold sensation brought back the same prickling effect that his and Edd's body had created early and Ed couldn't help but absorb it with all his senses.

He couldn't wait until their next tutoring session.

* * *

A/N: Ahh, one shots, they allow you to ignore certain things like: a well thought out Romantic Character Development and Modesty xD ain't it the beez? Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, I have to admit I couldn't stop giggling during the heavy petting session XD I'm such a wuss


End file.
